


Unworthy

by Unelore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, i suck?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore/pseuds/Unelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://knightderekhale.tumblr.com/post/111019631246/to-bells-youre-my-valentine-sterek-au-stiles - First I might just suck at smut and summaries.<br/>Two the actual "prompt":<br/>Sterek AU: Stiles is the son of the richest man in California - his dad made his life as a personal investigator and ended uplanding on more money than he ever hoped for after a big case. It was uphill from there. The downside is Stiles can’t trust anyone. After befriending Derek Hale, a senior in the college Stiles attends to, things take a unexpected turn. His new friend asks him to be his fake boyfriend for a week, just to get the family’s guy to leave him alone. What Stiles doesn’t expect is for Derek’s family to think Stiles is a gold-digger, since they’re basically royalty… in the small town they live. He’s also surprised to realize that Derek’s uncle, Peter, is one of the guys his father is currently investigating<br/>The feelings Stiles start to develop for his friend don’t really help. The sex ends up being amazing, though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unworthy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sterek AU Gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150925) by http://knightderekhale.tumblr.com/. 



College is proven to be good for Stiles, he might not make any real friends but he’s not gonna let things from home make him have less of a college experience. That’s what he’s telling himself when yet another date had bothered with a little more than a cursory google search and realized just who his father was, which usually went one or two ways, they suddenly gotten even more interested in any and everything he had to say or they quickly excused themselves. He never brought up his name, his father, his fathers work or where he was from, he could do better ‘small-talk’ than that.  
Either way back to tonight’s date, it had been the latter, Stiles had barely even gotten a decent enough excuse before the guy exited the restaurant but at least this guy had put down some money and paid for his share of the food they ordered. But now here he sat, alone, with two orders of food.

”Stiles?” Stiles snapped his head up from his frowning down at his plate coming face-to-face with the model-god-how-is-he-even-real Derek Hale, TA for his history, The Ancient World, course and fellow student in a couple other History courses.   
“Oh, Derek, Hi. What are you doing here?”   
“Everyone must eat, or so I’ve been told.” Stiles couldn’t help but return the small smile that showed up on Dereks face. “You here alone?”  
“Yeah, I wasn’t but-” He shrugs motioning for the barely touched plate opposite him. “having a PI for a father was a problem. I can understand if I was like the son of a mobster or something, or I don’t know, if it was something I actually did or didn’t do. Or said. I talk a lot. I know it’s not everyone’s cup of tea so I can understand the reason for leaving or not even starting something for that reason but finding out my father is a PI and-” Derek put a hand over the hand Stiles had strained against the tabletop, sitting down on the open seat.   
“Stiles. It’s okay. You’re better off.” Derek pushed the other plate to the side and waved over the waitress and ordered some food, when she walked away he turned back to Stiles, realizing his hand was still on Stiles, quickly moved it. “I hope it’s okay that I joined you.”  
“Yeah, not a problem, man. So how’s things with you? Haven’t seen you around much lately.” The other man sighed. “That bad?”  
“You have no idea.” He took a sip of the beer that was just handed him. “I was back home, visiting family, in hopes they would get off my back with ‘not being home enough’ and maybe not bother me about blind dates and set-ups.”  
“Really? Can’t you just say you’re seeing someone and they’ll get off your back?” They had started talking a couple months back, when they got paired up in a class. They had an easy friendship, even though Stiles didn’t think he could have something like this, like what he had with Derek. Stiles had talked about that his father had made a name with a big case, Stiles never talked about the money and Derek never asked to know more, never asked for his name - Stiles had even told him about using his mothers maiden-name instead of his fathers, he hadn’t told anyone else about that. For better and worse, Stiles had made a friend, even if said friend had a tendency to star in Stiles ‘alone time’.  
“One would think that yes, but I told them that, a few weeks ago, now they’re bugging me about seeing him.” Derek took a bite of his food.   
“Why not just say you don’t know if it’s that serious, yet.”  
“I tried. Believe me I did. Which only got me a couple of new numbers to a couple of ‘suitable people’.” Stiles snorted into his beer.  
“Dude, just go on a couple of dates. What’s the harm?” Derek narrowed his eyes and stared at him. “What?”  
“You haven’t meet my family, ‘suitable’ is lawyers, doctors or soon-to-be either. People that care too much about the appearance to people around them to ever have anything in common with me.”  
“So, bring them someone then. It can’t be that hard for you to ask someone to be your fake partner for a visit to your family? Pick one and I am sure they won’t be able to say no to you, just smile when you ask and you’ll have them hook, line and sinker.” Stiles wasn’t sure he liked the grin that appeared over Dereks face when he said that, Derek sat up straighter, looked at Stiles with a smile before leaning closer.  
“Stiles would you mind being my fake boyfriend for a visit to my family?”

“Stiles are you sure about this?” Scott, his best friend since Stiles decided to share the green crayon in kindergarden with him, asked when Stiles had explained the situation of him accepting Dereks proposal of being in a fake relationship. “He doesn’t even know who you really are. Are you sure you want to help him with this?”  
“Yes, I like Derek. I like him a lot. He’s one of the few friends I have, here or anywhere really. I don’t need to tell him about my given name, and I don’t want to risk it. I don’t want to tell him and have him going after my families money. I doubt he would, but-”  
“But Argent. Yeah. I know.” Scott pulled him down on his bed, holding him tight. “That family has hurt to many people. I hope Derek isn’t like them. But be careful. Call me if anything goes wrong or with you know, anything. I got your back bro. You and me against the world and all that shit.” Stiles laughed.  
“Yeah and all that shit.”

* * *

Derek and Stiles spent more time with each other leading up to the Visit, Derek insisted that they needed it. Learning all kinds of things about each other, like Derek is not a functional human being before he is drinking his second cup of tea in the mornings, Derek learned that Stiles might not be useless in the kitchen but he was freaking fantastic with pastry - ‘I used to bake with my mum, before she died, I kept it up to be close to her. It’s something I really love doing.’ Derek hadn’t been able to not look fondly at Stiles when he’d told him that - Stiles learn that even though Derek is a History nerd he’s also just as much of a Star Wars geek as him and they spent a lot of evenings watching the movies, series and discussing books - and it didn’t stop with Star Wars. By the time the Visit came around, a few weeks had passed and they were really close friends. 

They had taken Stiles Jeep to Beacon Hills, or rather the outskirts of it, to Dereks family house - even if a mansion was more accurate. They had parked and as they are getting out Derek says; “By the way, ignore my mom.” Stiles who had been on his way out of the car spun around in his seat grabbing Dereks should;  
“Whoa, what? Wait, why?” He released the shoulder after a look from Derek and they got out. “Seriously, Derek, what about your mother?”  
“Just ignore whatever thinly veiled insults she throws your way, she’s not impressed by me bringing home someone who’s not ‘going to be something’.”  
“So my double majors and my guaranteed job when I finish in a year is not something?” Stiles looked skeptically at Derek, he even raised an eye-brow at him.   
“To my mother? Probably not?” Derek pulled out their bags from the backseat. “No one who isn’t someone she picked will ever be ‘worthy’ in her eyes, don’t take it personally.”  
“I want to feel sorry for someone, I don’t know if it’s for your mother who’ll make this so much more difficult than it needs to be, you for how she’ll treat whoever you finally bring home or for the person you actually decide to bring.”  
“Well I brought you. And what my mother thinks is not as important as she thinks it is.”  
“Whatever you say, Der, whatever you say.”

The front door opened as they climbed the stairs, revealing a female version of Derek, a probably a couple years younger; “I’ll take my guess on Cora.” Stiles said, smiling at Derek who smiled back, his sister however frowned.  
”Cora, let them get inside before you annoy your brother.” A male voice said from inside.   
“Thanks dad.” Derek said, stopping to kiss his sisters forehead before he made his way inside, motioning for Stiles to follow, which he did, Cora closed the door behind them.   
“Get to the kitchen when you’ve loaded of your bags in your room.” Dereks father yelled, from where Stiles assumed the kitchen where. They took off their shoes and jackets before making their way up the stairs to Dereks, their, room. Stiles couldn’t help bit snicker a little when he saw the trophies and ribbons on the dresser, it was a decent sized room, bed, desk with chair, two floor to ceiling bookshelves, a closet and the aforementioned dresser, the walls were painted in a warm green color, the furniture where a dark wood, and they bed sheets matched the room. Derek threw their bags on the bed before turning around to Stiles. “So this is my room, mom hasn’t changed anything since I moved to college. Even though I know for a fact I packed down all the trophies before I left.”  
“Parents.” He answered with a shrug. “Lets go meet your family, Der, this will not get easier by us hiding in here.”  
“Are you sure?” He smiled when Stiles shook his head and hit his shoulder.

They joined Dereks family in the kitchen, or well it looks like it was just his parents, Cora and who Stiles assumed was ‘Uncle Peter’, though he recognized him from one of his fathers files he wasn’t supposed to be looking through, Stiles put down the box they had brought with them.  
“Mom, dad, Cora, uncle Peter, this is Stiles.” He introduced Stiles, who shook the hand of them each in turn, with a ‘nice to meet you’. “We brought some pastries, since we couldn’t make it for dinner we figured we could at least bring dessert.” Stiles opened the box as Derek handed him a plate, moving the pastries from the box. Dereks mother, Talia, though Stiles would call her Mrs Hale until she told him he could call her Talia, he was not gonna make this harder for Derek if he could help it, grabbed cups as David, Dereks father, got the coffee pot. And they sat down around the kitchen table, small talk going all along.

“These are amazing, where did you buy them?” David asked, snagging another pastry of the plate, Derek smiled at Stiles, whom blushed.  
“Stiles made them.”  
“I had time before Der got home so I figured I would bake, it’s noting like home-made sweets.” Mrs Hale cringed, it would take more than that to get to her, even if she appeared to enjoy the sweets.  
“No late classes for you, Stiles?” She asked.  
“Not today, my classes after lunch got canceled because Professor Johnson’s wife went into labor and he was needed with her. Which meant that I could make these in between my assignments.” He smiled, there was no reason for him to bend to try and get on Mrs Hales good grace, didn’t mean he wouldn’t be as honest as he could be and to the best of his abilities look out for Derek. He might not have been completely gone on Derek when Derek asked him, but he was already on his way and the weeks of getting to know him did nothing to stop his feelings from developing. So he might not get Derek, but he would be the freaking best fake boyfriend there ever was. “Otherwise I would have gotten out around the same time as Der did today.”

The evening progressed with small talk, questions spaced enough not feel like a complete interrogation, odd looks from Peter, chatting with Cora about mixed martial arts, promising David to give him the recipe of the almond puffs he’d made, trying to not blush when he noticed he and Derek where touching - hands on thighs, arms around shoulders, thighs pressed together - because now in the living room of Dereks family he realized that they actually touched a lot, then again friends did that and it was a good thing, it would help sell this fake relationship better. Even if he had to hid his face in Dereks shoulder when he started bragging about things that Stiles did, before he started talking about all the cute things Derek did, how Derek always made sure they ate and how he just the other day showed up with dinner in between Stiles late classes even though he had to run over to the history building when he’d dropped the food off otherwise he would have been late to his own class. 

Mrs Hale stopped him when they were on their way to bed, he was tired, exhausted really emotionally and physically, whatever she would say couldn’t be good. “Do you think you’re the first one after our money? Derek has had enough of people like you, you’re unworthy of my son.”  
“Your money? You think money is the reason I’m with Derek. Of that you’re wrong. However you are right, I am unworthy of your son, he deserve so much more than I could ever give him but for as long as he will have me I will make damn sure he’s as happy as I can make him and that he lives his life the way He wants to live it. If you’ll excuse me, your son is waiting for me. Good night.” 

Talia stared after the young man as he ascended the stairs, her husband walked up to her, “It’s different.” He stated as she faced him with a frown.  
“We don’t know that.” He looked at her, raising an eye-brow. “I only want whats best for Derek.”  
“Then maybe you should listen to your son.”

Derek had stood just outside of sight when his mother had stopped Stiles, a part of him knew what he had said was true, to Stiles, he wasn’t as sure if he could actually hope that Stiles actually meant it. He rushed down the hall to his room when Stiles excused himself. He had barely shut the  door before Stiles entered, closing it and sagging against it. “What’s wrong?” Derek sat down in front of Stiles where he ended up on the floor with his back against the door. “What did my mother do?”  
“Don’t worry Der. She might hate me. But it’s okay.” He patted Dereks cheek, letting his thumb gently rub under his eye, small smile playing on his lips.   
“I heard you,” Derek locked eyes with the man in front of him, “with my mother. Did you mean it?” Stiles sucked in a breath, before nodding. “You were wrong though.” Stiles brows furrowed. “If anything I am unworthy of you.”  
“Oh my god, you sap.” They grinned at each other for a moment before Derek leaned forward pressing his lips against Stiles. 

* * *

It was short, sweet and over to fast, which Stiles fixed by pulling on Dereks shirt to kiss him again, harder and dirtier than before. Derek moved closer, straddling Stiles, moving his hands up Stiles sides, over his shoulders, down his arms, earning him a shudder from the man under his hands, he moved one hand to tug at Stiles shirt as the other grabbed the brown hair he’d absentmindedly carded his finger through earlier, Stiles gasped and Derek pushed his tongue inside, playing with Stiles.  
Stiles hands pushed under fabric to get to the strong muscles he had only admired from afar before, his fingers stroked, caressed, scrapped his nails against Dereks stomach, his sides and up his back to grab his shoulders to push them closer together, moans and groans escaping as their mouths try to devour the others. They pulled apart, breathing hard, smiling at each other.

“Bed?” Stiles asked, hands moved to squeeze Dereks hips, Derek nodded, getting up and dragging Stiles up with him, then he moved - shoved - their bags of the bed, they moved towards the other, pulling on the others clothes, after a few moments, some giggling and a near elbow to the face they stood in just their boxers. Fingers following lines of muscles, flicking a nipple, Derek pulled on Stiles wrist, moving him over to the bed, urging him up it, when he sat with his back against the headboard Derek moved to straddle him again. “I am really liking having you in my lap. You’re beautiful.” Derek blushed, Stiles was a bit amazed he hadn’t started babbling about everything he loved about Derek, yet. “You try to devour me with your mouth but telling you, you’re beautiful is making you blush?” He caressed Dereks face between his hands. “You are though, Derek, among so many things.” Derek mumbled a ‘shut up’ as he kissed Stiles again, down his jaw, throat, nibbling on his collarbone, Stiles gasped, fingers clenching in dark hair. Hands moving down Dereks spine down to grab his ass, pulling him in as he moved his hip, earning him a loud moan as their hard cocks pressed together, he froze mid grind up against Derek.  
“Stiles?” Derek moved back to look at his face, concern written over his face.  
“We’re at your parents house.” Derek burst out laughing. “Oh my god it’s not funny! I don’t want your mother to hate me even more!”  
“One, never talk about my parents in bed again. Two, thick walls and good doors. We can make sounds and they won’t know what we’re doing.” Derek kissed his forehead. his cheek and then his mouth. He got up out of the bed, opened one of his bags, dug out a tube of lube and a pack of condoms. “Done with your freak out?” Stiles swatted him on his ass cheek, making him moan into Stiles shoulder.

“Someone packed with something in mind.” It didn’t take them long to get back to what they had been doing, underwear disappeared quickly, Derek ground down against him, as he massaged his ass cheeks, fingers caressing down between them, ghosting over his hole, Derek bit down on his collarbone making him rise up against him. Derek reached out to press the lube in the hand Stiles had moved to his hip, opening the cap before moving his hand back to exploring Stiles body. Stiles quickly slicked up his fingers, rubbing one against Dereks hole, nibbling on his neck as he pushed the first finger inside, moaning together with the man above him, gently moving his finger around for a bit before moving it in and out, he moved his other hand to Dereks dick - thumbing over his slit as he added another finger. Stretching him, earning moans and groans. Derek grabbed a condom, tensing a little when Stiles added more lube and prodded with a third finger, he exhaled, relaxing again, he opened the condom and with some effort pulled it down over Stiles. “Stiles, please.” Stiles kissed his temple, stretching him with three fingers. “’m ready. Come on.” Stiles chuckled but removed his fingers, groaning as Derek clenched around them, slicked up is cock as Derek moved into a better position. Derek guided Stiles to his entrance, lowering his body hissing a little at the first stretch.   
“Don’t strain yourself, Der. Take your time. If you need I’ll stret-” It ended in a loud moan as Derek pushed himself down, taking Stiles to the hilt. Derek gasped, gyrating his hips, Stiles latched on to his throat. Kissing, biting, sure to leave marks. He started moving, up, down, gyrating his hips when Stiles bottomed out, open mouth kisses, more moaning into each others mouths, Stiles started meeting Derek on his downward moves, thrusting. “Fuck. Der.”  
“Mm…yes. More.” He grabbed the headboard on either side of Stiles head, for better leverage, their movements got more hectic. “Stiles…please.” Stiles moved one hand from his grip on Dereks hip, that surely would leave bruises, to stroke his cock. “Just…a little”  
“Almost there.” Stiles murmured. “Come for me Derek.” A couple stokes and a hard thrust from Stiles later Derek comes, string after string landing on both their chests, he clenches down on Stiles and Stiles stills and empties into the condom.

“I meant it.” Stiles said some time later, when he had Derek cradled in his arms as they had cleaned up and slipped under the covers. “I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
